


sweet crimson

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Vampire Turning, not explicit btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: All good things come to an end, and Hongjoong's sweetness was losing its flavour. It was time.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	sweet crimson

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little drabble i found ^___^ this was originally a y/n fic LOL

Darkness engulfed the room, a chill ran down Hongjoong’s spine - it was feeding time. The aroma in the air was musky; inviting and familiar but always daunting. He could hear small breaths being taken amongst the silence, it was obvious Yunho was worked up and had been waiting for your arrival. 

Words didn't need to be exchanged in order for consent to be given: a promising glance in his direction was all it took for Yunho to attack his neck. 

Hongjoong was expecting unforgiving, the usual, a harshness thundering throughout his body as Yunho took everything he wanted - expecting blood to slip out of his mouth and down his neck by now, however it was apparent in the sigh of both relief and disappointment Hongjoong took when he softly wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight embrace before taking his hand and leading him to the bed, that this was not the case. The drastic height difference sometimes made it difficult for the two of them to make things work, but Yunho always had a plan. 

“I've waited all day for you, I missed you, you know,” Yunho whispered, barely audible, before gently pushing him on his back and giggling that usual hoarse, breathy laugh Hongjoong adored so much from seeing him so confused over his unusual behaviour. 

Hongjoong craned his neck up, giving Yunho ample room to feed off. 

Yunho peppered kisses all along the exposed skin, carefully taking the time to make sure his eager fangs didn't graze the skin, letting out a small giggle every time he wiggled underneath him. It was times like this Hongjoong would cherish forever - he’d been fed off of enough times to know his time would be soon, and maybe Yunho knew that too.

No more would there be times where the both of them would giggle over Yunho’s horribly innate vampiric behaviour when out in public (although he has gotten better), no more would there be times where Hongjoong would tease him and make him take a couple selcas in front of a mirror, for soon it would be just be an empty space, no more would there be the raw emotion and passion of feeding sessions. 

_ Yunho knows.  _

So lost in thought, he just about noticed the taller licking his neck and gently, maybe  _ the  _ most sensitive he's ever been, sinking his fangs into Hongjoong’s neck. His nose, which he always found cute, couldn't help but sense the scent he so loved, inhaling it as if it was an eau de perfume, then compassionately sucking. 

“Baby, I know you're eager, you can drink faster if you're that needy,” Hongjoong said almost breathless - Yunho did always have that effect. He ignored you, instead working his hands down to intertwine with his own, smiling as he noticed the ever apparent size difference. 

_ I’ll never taste something this sweet again.  _

Heavenly sweet, sinfully addictive, his blood, even though essential, was nothing but a drug to the vampire. Yunho could never get enough of it, it was almost like Hongjoong’s hemoglobin danced across his taste buds, running through his own veins - rejuvenating him to something more powerful than a God. 

Hongjoong’s blood started losing flavour, Yunho’s expression, though unseen, began to slowly fade to something only described as dull. The tasteful nectar slowly fading to something tasteless. Yunho withdrew himself, not bearing the thought of what was happening, closed his eyes, naturally engulfing his boyfriend’s lips and body in a flurry of kisses and embraces. 

“No matter what, you'll always be my princess. I'll miss this; I love you…”

Leaning back, he looked meaningfully into Hongjoong’s eyes, his face gradually becoming pale, full of expression he wouldn't know how to describe. 

_ “At least now, we can be together forever.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> kudos and whatever is appreciated <3


End file.
